She Will Always Be His Lady
by OliviaLuvsFitz
Summary: Olivia is in for the shock of her life. The doctor has just confirmed her pregnancy. She has broken it off with Fitz and she doesn't plan to tell him about the baby. She plans to disappear for 9 months and give the baby to her sister. She goes for a run, and she is bombarded by reporters asking if she is the president's mistress. I don't own Scandal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kitchens are for eating

"Fitz we can't. Someone will come in. Fitz what are you doing" Olivia said as she pushed away from Fitz.

"Using my superpower." Fitz said as he bent down and unzipped Olivia's pants. He pulled them down her legs and stuck his fingers into the side of her panties. He slowly pulled them down her legs.

"Fitz we can't" Olivia weakly protested as she gently pushed Fitz head away.

Fitz looked at Olivia's sex and was momentarily mesmerized by how much power she had over him. He put his face to her sex and breathed in the lasting scent of her coconut and papaya scented body wash. He ran his tongue over her sweetly scented sex and devoured her as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. Olivia fell back on the table and grabbed Fitz hair. She tried to keep quiet since she knew Mellie was only a few rooms away. Fitz stuck his tongue into her entrance and hungrily ate the wetness that was dripping from her sex. He grabbed her butt as Olivia started to rock against his face. In one quick motion, he lifted Olivia onto the table. Without taking his lips off her sex, he unzipped his pants and removed his boxers. He removed his tongue from her entrance and replaced it with his rock hard sex. Olivia cried out and Fitz quickly kissed her. Savoring the taste of her tongue as he quieted her moans. Olivia wrapped her legs around Fitz waist and within minutes she was cumming hard over Fitz sex. Fitz released inside of her and joined her in her ecstasy. They both lay against the table gasping for breath for a few seconds. Olivia quickly looked around and realized they were in the White House kitchen. She tried to hop off the table and reach for her clothes, but Fitz stopped her. He pulled her into a kiss before letting her jump off the counter. Olivia quickly put her pants back on and put her panties in her purse.

"I will call you later." Olivia said as she smiled at Fitz and walked out of the kitchen.

Fitz pulled up his pants. He licked his lips savoring the lingering taste of Olivia in his mouth. He went up to the residence to take a shower so he could be on time for his next meeting.

The frustrated driver behind her pulled Olivia out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw why the driver behind her was honking his horn, the light had turned green. She drove the few short blocks to her house and parked her car in the parking garage. She walked in her house and ran her hands through her hair. She couldn't believe what the doctor had told her. She was 4 weeks pregnant. If she was only 4 weeks pregnant she would not have been so bewildered, she wanted to have a baby one day. But it was more to the situation than simply being pregnant. She was 4 weeks pregnant with the President of the United States baby. The married president who she had ended the relationship with a month ago. She needed to think of a plan to get herself out of this situation. She called the one person she knew she should depend on whenever she had a problem, her younger sister Morgan.

"Well Hello my favorite big sister. I haven't heard from you in a few weeks."

"I'm your only big sister." Olivia said as she laughed nervously.

"What can I do for you Olivia?" Morgan asked happy to hear from her sister and best friend.

"Morgan this is going to come as a surprise, so I need you to sit down."

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked scared for Olivia to answer the question.

"I'm pregnant." Olivia said.

"Oh well that's shocking but not devastating news." Morgan said light heartedly.

"There's more." Olivia said.

"I'm listening Morgan said." Interested in what Olivia had to say.

Olivia sighed as she thought of the best way to let the cat out of the bag. She decided it was best to just come out and say it.

"Morgan, I'm pregnant by the President of the United States." Olivia said quickly.

Morgan laughed.

"Is this a joke Olivia?" Morgan asked.

"No Morgan. I'm serious." Olivia said wiping the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Morgan asked concerned.

"That is why I called you. I need your help Morgan." Olivia said as she wiped her eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" Morgan asked curiously.

"I need you to raise the baby as your own. No one can know about this. I will be ruined if the world found out about this." Olivia cried into the phone unable to hold back her tears.

"Olivia." Morgan said hesitantly.

"I need you Morgan." Olivia cried.

Morgan sighed.

"Ok. I will do it." Morgan said reluctantly.

"Thank you Morgan." Olivia said smiling through her tears.

"I'm about to go for a run. I will call you later to work out the details." Olivia said as she walked to her closet and took out her workout clothes.

"Ok. I love you Olivia."

"I love you too Morgan." Olivia said as she hung up the phone.

Olivia changed into her workout clothes and put in her earbuds. She created a playlist on her iPod and walked to the elevator. She smiled at the doorman and opened her apartment door. She looked around confused at all the people standing in front of her door. She took her earbuds out of her ear and looked on in horror at the questions reporters were asking her.

"Is it true you are having an affair with the President?" A lady reporter asked.

Olivia tried to run back into her apartment, but she was caught off guard when two men pulled her into a limo.

"Fitz." Olivia said as she looked at Fitz sitting across from her.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcomed:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shield you from the pain.

"Hello Livvy." Fitz said looking at Olivia concerned.

Olivia looked around the limo and looked outside at the crowd of people gathering around the limo.

"I hope I didn't frighten you. I couldn't show up in my own limo, or it would really cause a scene." Fitz said smiling sarcastically.

"What is going on Fitz, who leaked my name?" Olivia asked panicking. She quickly turned her phone off. Morgan, Harrison, Abby and Quinn were calling her nonstop.

"I don't know yet Livvy. We are still investigating. We think it was someone in the White House." Fitz said.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked as the car pulled onto the street.

"We are going to Camp David. I already have a meeting scheduled there with a few leaders from European countries. While I am in my meetings, you will be transported to a discreet bunker. Tom will make sure no one knows you are at Camp David." Fitz said as he nodded toward the front of the limo.

Olivia was breathing hard. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She was overwhelmed by all the reporters and people lined up outside her apartment. Her entire street was full of people trying to get to her apartment. The limo driver had to drive through a legion of people who were driving slow and trying to walk up to the limo to try and catch a glimpse inside the window. Fitz stood up and sat beside Olivia.

"It's okay Sweet Baby. They can't hurt you. We are going to fix this problem." Fitz said as he pulled Olivia into his arms.

Olivia cried into Fitz shirt.

"I'm ruined." Olivia said through her tears.

Fitz held Olivia until they reached Camp David. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Tom guided them to a hidden apartment underground. Tom nodded at the President and left them in the apartment alone. Olivia looked around the apartment curious as to where she was. Fitz scooped Olivia up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He helped her undress and laid her on the bed. He laid beside her fully clothes.

"You need to get some rest." Fitz said as he laid next to her fully clothed.

"He kissed Olivia softly and stood up from the bed. I will be back in a few hours and we will talk. Mellie will join us so that she can back our story when we make a statement to the public." Fitz said as he looked at the stressed look on Olivia's face.

"Okay." Olivia said weakly as she pulled the cover around her tighter and moved her head up on the pillow.

Fitz closed the blinds and walked out of the room.

Olivia woke up when she heard someone walk in the room. She didn't have to open her eyes she knew who she was by the smell of her perfume.  
The woman walked over and opened the blinds.

"Get up whore." The woman said as Olivia shielded her eyes from the sunlight.

"Mellie." Olivia said sleepily.

"Yes, now get up and do your damn job. You are a fixer. Why are you not fixing this problem Olivia."

Olivia sat up and pulled the sheet over her chest. She looked around the room for her clothes.

Mellie grabbed Olivia's clothes out of the chair by the window and threw them at her.

"You don't have time to sleep. The media knows you are having an affair with my husband." Mellie said.

Olivia looked at her clothes Mellie had just thrown on the bed.

"Fitz is still in a meeting. Get dressed and come to the kitchen in our cabin. He should be out of his meeting by then." Mellie said as she walked out of the room.

Olivia climbed out of the bed and put her clothes on. She looked in her purse for a toothbrush and a comb. She quickly brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. She peeked outside before going out the door. Hal was waiting outside the door. He nodded his head at her. She nodded back and walked the short distance to the Presidential cabin. Tom was standing outside the door of the house. He nodded at her and opened the door. Fitz and Mellie were waiting in the kitchen for Olivia.

"Who leaked my name?" Olivia asked.

"We still don't know Livvy." Fitz said.

Olivia looked at Mellie.

"What do you think I am an idiot? Of course I didn't tell the press about you and my husband." Mellie said.

Olivia looked from Fitz to Mellie and she felt herself getting dizzy.

"Bathroom." Olivia said quickly.

Mellie saw the sickly look on Olivia's face and pointed to a door in the room next to the kitchen. Olivia held her mouth and ran into the bathroom.

She made it to the toilet just in time. Fitz walked in the bathroom to see what was wrong with her. He reached in the linen closet and wet a cold towel. Olivia flushed the toilet when she had finished vomiting and sat on the floor." Fitz walked over and put the towel on her forehead.

"What wrong Livvy?" Fitz asked as he pressed the cold wet towel on Olivia's forehead.

"Nothing I'm just stressed. This is too much for me to handle right now." Olivia said as she stood up and washed her mouth out."

Fitz took her hand and led her back to the kitchen.

"Mellie we will talk about this is a few hours. I'm going to put Olivia to bed." Fitz said as she picked Olivia up and carried her out of the kitchen.

"Olivia leaned her head against Fitz chest as he carried her upstairs.

Mellie stood in the kitchen looking dumbfounded.

"The nerve of that asshole." Mellie said as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the cabin.


End file.
